


Ready for More

by helvonasche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for @thing-you-do-with-that-thing SPN Celebration Challenge. The link for the NSFW gif is below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready for More

 

Y/N shaking with anticipation as Ruby spread her lips. She had made sure to get her worked up before she got to the main show. Slowly Ruby blew on the girl’s exposed pussy, eliciting a keening moan from her. Without hesitation Ruby began to trace delicate figure eights that started at the hood of Y/N’s clit traveling across the sensitive skin between, dipping slightly into the girl’s aching cunt, then dragging her tongue back over her clit.

Ruby thought back on what lead to this moment. After she left the Winchesters to catch up after Dean spent four months in Hell, she made up her mind that she would catch up on something she hadn’t had in awhile: pussy. Walking into the bar after getting confirmation that Dean had been released from Hell, breaking the first seal, she was on the hunt. Having spent so much time with Sam over the past few months, she wanted something different from the hulking brute. Soft flesh, gentle curves, and sweet skin that she had denied herself while with Sam.

Sidling up to the bar and ordering, Ruby scanned the patrons looking for someone good enough to eat. Her initial scan of the room came up with nothing, just disgusting old men with beer bellies and more hair on their backs than on their heads and women with too much cheap makeup. Grabbing her drink and turning around, she glanced around and locked her eyes onto Y/N, sitting in a booth by herself and nursing a whiskey sour, Ruby smiled to herself as she made her way to the unsuspecting human.

After a few moments of idle chit-chat about bars and how depressing they are, Ruby began working her own magic on the girl. Within the hour they were in a hotel room and Ruby was divesting Y/N of her thin t-shirt and jean shorts. Y/N backed away from Ruby while removing her bra and shimmying out of her practically nonexistent panties, watching Ruby as she undressed Y/N bumped into a dresser and leaned back on it.

Ruby, only clad in her black thong, approached Y/N. “You are something else, kitten,” Ruby purred as she pushed Y/N’s legs apart.

Sighing as Ruby leaned in, Y/N wrapped her legs around the demon. Ruby nipped at her collarbone and began to kiss her way down Y/N’s torso. Pushing the girl’s legs wide Ruby began to tease her, gentle licks on her swollen outer lips, slowly sliding her tongue up and down Y/N’s slit, spreading her lips and kneading the flesh.

While Ruby played, Y/N was descending into euphoria. She had never been with a girl, despite having gone to college. Ruby had soft, full lips that she would either tenderly kiss Y/N’s inner thigh or harshly latch onto her hip and suck a deep bruise in to her supple skin. After each swipe of Ruby’s tongue along the human’s slit, Y/N would moan deeply and cant her hips in an attempt to maintain contact.

Ruby watched the girl carefully, waiting for any sign that she might climax before Ruby wanted. Whenever Y/N would bite her lip hard or arch her back, Ruby would back off. She wanted Y/N to be on the edge for as long as possible before pushing her over. Over-stimulating humans was easy but doing it so that it was pleasurable and something they would remember for the rest of their pathetically short lives, that was an art. An art that Ruby had been perfecting.

Feeling the girl shudder and shake for a full two minutes after backing off, Ruby knew she was ready. Without hesitation or giving any sign of what she was about to do, Ruby simultaneously wrapped her lips around Y/N’s clit, sucking hard and swirling her tongue rapidly, and thrust three fingers into her neglected cunt, fucking her fiercely with her fingers.

Arching her back like she was being electrocuted, Y/N came harder than she could previously comprehend. Ruby didn’t let up once Y/N stopped making sound, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream of agonized pleasure. Ruby continued to push the girl farther, curving her fingers and roughly massaging until Y/N began panting. Within a matter of seconds, each thrust of Ruby’s fingers produced a gush of slick from Y/N’s convulsing cunt.

Removing her fingers and her lips as abruptly as she had started, Ruby watched as Y/N slumped and slowly collapsed on the floor in a puddle of her own cum. Grinning mischievously, Ruby asked, “You ready for more, or do you need a moment?”

Looking up at the woman she now worshiped, Y/N panted, “Gimme a few.”


End file.
